joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
ORROR SANESS (Self-Insert Edition)
"ORROR ORROR OOORROR ORORORO*static* RORORORORORORORORORORORORORORORO *static* EOEROROROREORSAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANS s s s T ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Orror when seeing a debate in JBW Summary: A HUGE DOWNPLAY by all Infinity max downplayed by GODS... But hey it's just a theory a joke theory thanks for watching Orror SANESS eerapes this tiering system. This is just a theory of how stronk he is. But how did he get dis stronk? Orror actually started commenting on a debate between Godu (Exaggerated) and Asriel (Exaggerated) and then Goku (Eggagerated) vs Saitama (Mythic) and someone claimed Saitama would onepunch Orror so Orror train for an eternal ammount of time against A character who stalemated Son Goku (Exaggeragted) and surpassed him. after some time Orror Stalemated The strongest being on JBW at the time beffore Pre retcon Logan. After that though Logan came and Orror was pushed into making his own page... aka the page you're on right now. After losing to many people in the real world like Emperor Hirohito Orror trained again for more time. He faced Kow king, Snek (A meme) , and many others and here Orror is now. Power and Stats:/ theory of how stronk he is Tier: '-Infinity ("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age '''Name: Composite Orror SANESS '''Origin: ''[https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Real_World_(Verse) '''The Real World (Verse) ]'' lJokes battles wiki l Me trying to make a higher quality profile l I DON'T NEED NO ORIGIN''l '''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his power l The DOOT player '''Gender: Male l I DON'T NEED NO GENDERl'''l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his powerl' '''At the very least͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' At the very least'' AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' l Beyond anything that the wiki produces including most of snek's forms even if Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) get's into power of The one below all++++++++++++++++++++++'' Wats he doin?: Being the DOOT Revenant's weakness 'Age: 13 l Ageless/Timeless 'Classification: Humanl Skeleton l Meme l I DON'T NEED NO CLASSIFICATION l'l This categoyy is useless Orror SANESS can't be tierd at -transspamfinity of his powerl THE GOD OF GOD OF MEMES''l'l'GOD OF o̷̲̱̥̓̈͛t̤̙̫̺̖̄̏̒̓̿ͦh͓ͤͯ͆̆ͬ́ē̲̬͔̗͖͙͂ͮr̩̟͚̱͕͞ ͍̣̜̠̲̒͛ͭͥ͞b͍̮͍͙̩̤̒̅̅u̘ͥ̀̊͒̃̍l͈̲͎̤̥͎̿ͧ́l͕̻̞͜s̴͔͂h͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' At the very least͙̅͋̊į̬͓̖̻̳͋t̢̗̒̃+++++''l'' AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ' At the very least' l Beyond anything that the wiki produces including most of snek's forms even if Orror SANESS (Eggagerated) get's into power of The one below all++++++++++++++++++++++/ the unknown saayin form'' 'Attack Potency:-Infinity ''("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age'' 'Lifting strength:-Infinity ''("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age'' 'Striking strength: -Infinity ''("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age'' 'Durability: -Infinity ''("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age'' 'Stamina:-Infinity ''("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age'' 'Range: -Infinity ''("Is a godmode-meme", Created the orror verse) - At least High memetic + (Stalemated TheDarkSide and is currently stronger than him) l At least High Memetic + likely far FAR higher (Beat False Idol Onte) - Undefinable (Scrolled through the entire ultimate collossan quote ) l At The VERY LEAST ALEXMATHECLY INAPPLICCABLE LEVEL ORRORFINITE (Despite the fact that it doesn't matter) - At peak with A character and also Dominated almost all if not all of the silent age'' 'Standard Equipment: His Chromebook Computer, Ipad, Iphone, T-Series wiki '' l Whatever Orror SANESS is equiped with but infinity^infinity times better, Green stringz Powers and Abilities: Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable bud doesn't need it.Here are some though. Powers are useless 5: SUMMONS THE 5!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. There can only be 1 that can summon teh 5. Now that I hab summoned da 5 no one can they can only look at its glory. Same with 4 but eh... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9, +1 more- gains all the popularity and power of the numbers and 4 and x are actual charachters. Ban hammer, admin manipulation, and (Internet wiki immortality Only in T-series wiki ) - (Only in T-Series wiki and The neo overpowered alliance wiki Incompetent hiding: so god that even Omnipresent people can't find him at this state'' '''Weaknesses: no weaknesses' Others: Base avaterl as poisaness (Other base avater) l The Supreme Laughter SUPREMIAL boost l The Unknown Saiyan Forml going further is useless Feats: Feats are useless ''' but a feat is Reviving holy orror alliance and Tanking Eternal figures swap logic and using it against him and surviving Soel404's Dump logic JBW veteran experience: been here since 2016 despite only being 11 back then Absorbed the castle of lel and it's inhabitants cof cof cof Alexcar3000 Stalemated TheDarkSide who's high memetic + in a shippost without posting a single picture and is currently stronger than him. Was able to scroll down at the boyttom collossal quote and ultimaye collossal quote and scrolled 1 down at the truly ultimate collossal quote aka SP+am tier was able to weaken TOCOJBWA so bad that he was about to win against all who were in it... exept he gave it up for reazonz Contributed to the spam problem by making low quality pages. Created Gironimo for a expirement '''Key: Current in JBW l In T-Series wiki l At Prime Notable Victories: Stereotypically Overpowered Godmod- Broke all da rules Poisaness (In ship war agaisnt TheDarkSide) USAball as in this thread Things that boost my stats like Soulz I collecd, Onte (Any form), fire, water, anything that improoves darknes usage, light uses, etc Lol ALL OF THE ADMINS AND NON ADMINS IN T SERIES WIKI THE ADMINZ ARE MAH PUPPETS ALSO TheDarkSide857 IS ALSO A ADMIN AND MAH PUPPET DOOT Revenant Rodri "Dante" In a game of Tic tac toe Spingy The Colllossal and The Ultimate Collossal quote Onte, lord of memes as seen in this thread (Onte was at False Idol and Orror was at his realm/ T series wiki +Orrorpotence and The ALEMATHELY INAPPLICCABLE (ALEMATHECLY INNAPPLICAPLE^ALEMATHECLY INNAPLICCABLE) with all of his admins helping him win) Supercallifragilisticexpialidotious and Alexcar3000 as seen in this thread. (All were going all out) The Cursed Thread as seen here Inconclusive matches: The Final Pam. Jr- none are stronger than each other to have a winner Logic leeds to be thrown out of the window. A charachter TheDarkSide857 (as base avatar) here T H O T H S L A Y E R T H O T H S L A Y E R let it happen (Orror used base avatar) Christian Higdon (Higdonverse) Christian used THE SUPREMIAL and orror went full power and final form. It just ended in the end. also orror sent him to The Basement but it didn't matter because of many things and factors that happened in the battle IAmTheBreadMan32 as seen in this thread. Orror Used Orrorpotence and increased LV by Alemathely innapliccable. PublicMinority87 here. (It was a spar and training for JBW: Crisis on Infinite Wiki's fight Both ended up Disarmed) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:98424#132 Supercallifragilisticexpialidotious and Yellowpig10]' ' Super and Yellow's profiles All were going all out Notable Losses: Kow King- I pitied him so I let him win Rodri "Dante" (Got hit with the ban hammer) Crabwhale (Sent Errorsaness to the Basement along with Crabwhale using the Ban Note) The Truly Ultimate Collossal quote (Wasn't able to scroll down to the bottom of the thread) Meanwhile... Lehonhonhonhonhon Category:Way stronger than pathetic self-insert Mary Sue characters Category:JBW Users Category:�� Category:The manliest man. Period. Category:Veterans via age Category:WILL TO LIVE Category:Self Inserts Category:Trumpet Users Category:The Anit Seol empire Category:W.I.P Category:Memetic tier Category:Super Memetic Tier Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Beyond profiles Category:Self Users Category:0ver 9000!!!!! Category:Over 9000 Category:Real Life Category:Immunity Users Category:Real Life People Category:Orror SANESS'S PROFILES Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:TNOA Members